Field
The following description relates to a shielded electronic device module and a method of measuring shielding thereof.
Description of Related Art
Generally, electronic device modules may be packaged with an electromagnetic shield to mitigate electromagnetic interference. Such package types are then required to pass a shielding measurement and validation process.
As integrated circuit (IC) and IC packaging technology improves, shielded electronic device modules have become highly-integrated, miniaturized, and thinned complicating the task of shielding measurement and validation. For example, an electronic device module with shielded packaging may be damaged during the shielding measurement and validation process.